


Highschool's a Bitch and so is Your Mom

by Phreekelmoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Monogamy, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phreekelmoo/pseuds/Phreekelmoo
Summary: Suddenly, when everyone thought it couldn't get any worse, they all were trapped in the same high school as humans for the rest of eternity. Four years, rather, but what's the difference?





	

If you were to enter this school for the first time, you'd be bombarded with so many activities your brain is likely to leak out through your nose. Some obscure, some relatively normal, but all have far too many involved in them, according to most. The students don't seem to mind that much, however, and actually seem to enjoy the abundance of activity around the neverending halls of the 8-hour jail named School.  
In the office sat Principal Hussie, taking his job as nothing more than a joke. Those lower on the scale did his work for him for the most part, allowing him to laze and joke the day away.  
The art class was filled to the brim with talent, housing those like Nepeta and Meulin Leijon, Gamzee Makara, Terezi Pyrope, and even the semi-famous Dave Strider.   
The band often emitted the most beautiful sounds the students had ever heard, with students like Dave Strider(trumpet), Kanaya Maryam(bells), Rose Lalonde(flutes), and Equius Zahhak(drums) on it's first chairs.  
Even the science class had a waiting list over a mile long, John Egbert- the class's top student- managing the rest most of the time while the teacher let him take over.  
The school was frightening, but the chaos was beautifully controlled, and it offerred so much. Students could achieve and graduate to whatever they wished, pursuing their dreams like never before! At least, that's what they thought.


End file.
